A Snake in Lions Clothing
by boycrazystaple
Summary: Harry is discovered to be a potential animagus Dumbledore wastes no time for the ministries approval to wait for Harry's seventh year in order to teach him. He secretly orders McGonagall to teach harry. Slash m/m T!Draco B!Harry Syltherin!butstillingryffindorharry Suspense/action/drama/adventure/romance
1. Chapter 1

**A snake in lions clothing**

Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter (if I did I would have made harry die in the end Muhahahhaha I also might be insane)

Summary:

Harry is discovered to be potential animagus Dumbledore wastes no time for the ministries approval to wait for Harry's seventh year in order to teach him. He secretly orders McGonagall to teach harry. Slash m/m top!draco Bottom!harry Syltherin!butstillingryffindorharry

DURING OOTP

AND NOW FOR THE FANFICTION PREMIER OF:

A Snake In Lions Clothing

ASILC

"_parsletongue_"

'Thought'

"Speak"

Chapter 1

**Control **

* * *

HARRY (p.o.v)

He was walking down the hallway leading to the headmaster's office; finally he could talk to Dumbledore. He felt completely out of the loop the order of the phoenix had kept him out of the meeting and Dumbledore refused to meet him since the beginning of the new semester.

It was a Saturday just a week after his trial at the ministry Harry felt very annoyed. He asked for a pensive memory viewing and claimed that his muggle cousin who had witnessed the event had already known about magic.

The current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had decided with the help of his mindless followers that the laws were still broken. He claimed that using magic outside and in front of a muggle was still illegal and claimed that pensive memories can be still tampered with.

Harry had then replied that he would make a wizards oath, that he will not tamper with the memory and perform it in front of the Minister with his permission of the Ministry.

He was refuted once again that it was illegal for an underage wizard to perform a wizard's oath and that it was illegal to use magic outside of school.

Harry losing was then losing his patience with Fudge. How could he declare his innocence if they wouldn't let him?

But harry was soon led off to the side and let Dumbledore take over waiting patiently for Dumbledore to do his magic.

It took awhile, but Dumbledore being ever manipulative, had indeed managed get Harry out of his sentence.

When school started, he found out that the women that had spoken out against Dumbledore at the trail Dolores Umbridge was the new DADA professor.

Last Friday in class however, he realized the women had absolutely no credentials to be a DADA professor, that the school would be better off if filch taught DADA. Her lessons where more like history of the dark arts and what to do if a dark spell is cast on you.

It felt similar to a muggle fire safety class, 'when hit by a dark hex or curse stop, drop, rollover and die.' Harry chuckled at his own joke before regaining composure. "That's some dark thoughts golden boy" he mocked himself smirking

Harry's muse now led him in front of the gargoyle its steel glare facing down the hall. he stood on the first step before announcing,

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: Ketchup" it wasn't hard for Harry to guess. The end of note only mentioned '_I do truly love the ketchup flavoured candy that I had yesterday_'.

The stairs started their spiral upwards taking harry along for the ride. The steps stopped rotating and Harry's nose was a few inches away from the door he knocked waiting for entry "come in" came a sound muffled by the door which automatically swung open as soon as Dumbledore finished saying 'in'.

* * *

DUMBLEDORE (P.O.V)

The young 15 year old made his way into the room and helped himself to the seat in front of the headmaster.

The two most cunning wizards of all time stared at each other "lemon drop" he said lifting up a large platter filled with what looked like every single lemon drop honey dukes had to offer "no" came a short reply "a pity but alas that is not the reason why I invited you here, Harry"

He got up from his chair and made his way over to where Fawkes was sleeping he moved a bunch of papers and took out a small ornate box that filled the palm of his hand he turned around and went back and sat behind the desk and pushed the ornate box to harry.

"Open it my boy" he said

HARRY (POV)

Dumbledore pushed the small ornate box towards him "open it my boy" said Dumbledore

Was Dumbledore giving him a present? This was unexpected out of all possibilities' Harry had thought of the old man had stumped him with this one harry switched his gaze back into Dumbledore's eyes he took the box and opened it he looked down and pulled out a small vial with a glass cork with barely a mouthful of a liquid that looked like death itself inside.

"What is this?" he asked

"A potion harry, a potion that I would very much like you to taste" what did he look like a royal potion taste tester? He could already tell it probably tasted like dobby's sock that he never washed since his release in second year

"What kind of potion, sir?" he emphasized

"Very rare flavourful potion try it I'm sure it should be to your liking" Dumbledore replied Harry's patience was really being stretched thin now

"And what does it do?" he asked

"It tastes like your favourite drink, or most hated drink that you ever had, Harry" Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Harry narrowed down his favourite drink to the muggle drink Coca-Cola and his least favourite thing he ever tasted polyjuice potion.

With nothing to lose he took the cork off and drank the contents of the bottle.

It was as he hoped, it tasted like coke, after drinking it he sighed in relief.

"Well, what did it taste like" Dumbledore said looking curious but he already knew the answer clearly judging Harry's relieved reaction to the potion as good.

"It tasted exactly like my favourite drink, sir" he was careful not to divulge any information on himself as far as the headmaster knew it was pumpkin juice.

"I believe congratulations are in order my boy" once again Harry was more than curious, what was Dumbledore up to?

"Why, exactly sir?" he asked curiously he looked more eager, looking at his headmasters ever twinkling mischievous eyes and the half-moon spectacles that seemed too small to look through.

His own spectacles where now enchanted glass he had corrected his vision with magic after the tournament when he realized it would be a serious handicap when, if he fought Voldemort again.

Now he had found a spell in the library it allowed the caster to charm a transparent object that when looked through you would see through charms people cast to hide themselves everything invisible would have a shimmering yellow outline.

'Circumspectionem' was the spells name and he performed the spell on each lens. The spell had to be renewed every month the only object that seemed that it did not work on was his own invisibility cloak.

He realized his thoughts had whisked him away from the question at hand. There was an awkward silence in the room

Dumbledore finally spoke "you my boy, are indeed an animagus"

CHAP END

I kno short and grammar/punctuation mistakes no?

Review if you like the idea of my plot (so I'll know if you people even like it) or if you don't think I'm capable of writing this story .…

minor fixes


	2. Chapter 2: Animagi

A Snake in lions clothing

Chapter 2

**Animagi**

* * *

HARRY P.O.V

Harry stared at his headmaster that got up his eyes followed him to the painting on the side it was the headmaster before Dumbledore Headmaster Dippet "if you would be so kind Headmaster, Dippet as to inform professor McGonagall to come to my office."

* * *

MINERVA MCGONAGALL (POV)

She had just started grading the summer transfiguration homework for the 5th years she had finished doing the relatively simple 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th year homework.

She stared down at the next student's assignment it was a relatively short assignment for the fifth years. At the top left corner of the page was written Ronald Weasley

She had already read the document twice the writing was terrible it seems had a very basic assessment on the possibility of transfiguring a brick into multiple marbles it was acceptable but she saw Mrs. Grangers work near the end. She stared at the eassy

Transforming a brick into multiple objects requires the correct amount of flow of magic from the wand tip to the object and this is where the handwriting changed to the hand writing of another student she assumed was Mrs. Grangers _the spell required to perform it is very complex and dangerous lateres coegit in marmorum. When pronouncing Mormorum most people__forget to pronounce the middle mo-rum correctly and this leads to the spell backfiring onto the caster turning them into giant hairy marble, luckily however there is a cure to such a condition. With a simple transfiguration release spell casted correctly the person can be freed._

_You have been awarded A for acceptable, _

_However next time when helping with his homework Mrs. Granger I do suggest you do it so more discreetly _

_Sincerely, Professor McGonagall _

_Ps, however I will take 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for as this was a do it yourself assignment. _

_Good Day, Mr. Weasley_

She sighed; staring at grade for it seemed appropriate she was being very lenient about it.

She then announced "Ten Points from Gryffindor" as she let the school magically register it she heard a noise in the corner of the room

"PSST, over here" she looked over at the corner of the room there was a picture of 3 women holding umbrellas with 18th century dresses as they transfigured stones into sandwiches with their wands.

What stood out the most was that the previous headmaster Dippet was standing there waving his hands in the air near the corner of the frame trying to get her attention.

"HEY, Over here!" she got up from her large oak desk at the head of the classroom and walked over to the moving painting the women where now beating the old headmaster with the umbrellas trying to get rid of him.

"What are you doing here!" one squealed "get out get out get out!" the other screamed "this is our painting this is not fair!" one whined, cried and tried to shovel down all the sandwiches at the same time while the other two were beating the previous headmaster

Mcgonagall shook her head before using her wand to freeze the girls 'the picture of the 18th century adolescent women that use to overreact to everything', the worst one to go to unless it's important.

It was only one however closest to her desk; all paintings loathed trying to contact her. "What is it Headmaster Dippet" her voice said with a deep respect for her previous headmaster.

"The current headmaster wishes to speak with it is the matter of utmost secrecy you hear? Tell no one you're gone!" the headmaster faded away from the painting fuming about his ruined hair.

she made her way out of the office walking down the hallway quickly as she left her office she locked the door to her office wandlessy and magically she made her way up the first floor staircase going up to the third floor when she reached the top of the stairs she was met with professor Severus Snape "Minerva," Snape greeted "good day Severus," she said urgently walking by him "I require your service Minerva" said Severus.

Minerva stopped and turned around "I seem to have the need to visit Diagon alley once again it seems that a boy in Gryffindor accidentally dropped unicorn dung that ignites on contact with stone now my entire supply of unicorn dung is empty..." he said quickly

Minerva had a sneaky suspicion such boy was Neville longbottom serving out detention cleaning the supply cupboard

"Of course Severus the password to my office is ashwinder" she said before turning around and going down the hall "make sure you get enough dung" not realizing what she said in her urgency, walking away while leaving a very ruffled Snape behind.

Before long she made her way in front of the gargoyle using her personal password "sherbet lemon she said loud and clearly the gargoyle stepped aside and she made her way up the staircase someone was already in the headmaster's office

When she reached the top of the stairs the door was already open. She made her way inside, she noticed Harry sitting down in front of the headmaster desk harry looked a bit pale "Ah Minerva how nice of you to join us" said the headmaster "I came as fast as I could" she said exasperated.

"Well then onto business, it seems that our young friend has reached the potential to become an animagus, very early it seems." Said the headmaster

To say Minerva was shocked was an understatement potter was a straight O student but he always got himself in trouble he had already lost the house 50 points since the beginning of the semester largely because Umbridge had the utmost low tolerance or potter than any other teachers. She even heard a rumour that sometimes she took 10 points away for him just being there.

"It doesn't matter headmaster I can't become an animagus until I am seventeen" potter expressed his discontent "nonsense my dear boy, anything that will help you gain an upper hand against Tom should be taken advantage of" said Dumbledore.

Potter was biting his lip now she wondered why he looked so nervous. "Anyway Minerva I would like you to teach harry, in private how to transform into an animagus" she was put on the spot but she had no choice she would do anything that would increase their chances of winning.

He-who-must-not-be-named was coming back into power the attack on Harry Potter proved that. "I accept" she said with a short curt nod "now harry I best not be keeping you long" said the headmaster looking towards the door.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

He got up and turned around looking at the always exasperated head of his house her serious look made him a bit nervous she led him out of the room when they reached the bottom of the stairs "Mr. Potter I would like to see you in my office in this evening at 6:00" said McGonagall Harry nodded and muttered "yes Professor" out of respect before turning around and making his way back to Gryffindor tower 'that is cutting into the professors personal time' he thought to himself.

* * *

MCGONAGALL

It was 5 pm an hour before she was to meet Mr. Potter she was back in her office once again grading papers she was finally on the last 5th year Mr. Zabini's paper and she ended up giving him an E.

The large fireplace in her room lit up in green flames as Severus walked through "greeting Severus what was the password to my door?" her wand was in her hand the moment the green flame in the fireplace started.

Her wand was aimed at Severus from her seat at the desk 'you can never be to careful' she thought to herself "ashwinder" came a calm collected nasal voice of Severus Snape. She sighed "I apologize Severus but you can never be too careful" she said as she looked down in one wand movement the fifth year papers all organized themselves all magically flying back into the fifth year drawer.

With another wave of her wand the 6th year drawer opened and an even larger pile than the first was on her desk

As all of this was happening she saw the trademark billow of Snape's cloak as he left the room after he left. The door magically shut itself.

She cast a tempus charm a mist left her wand and formed the words **September, 8****th****, 1995 5:22 PM **on her desk.

She sighed for the second time 'this is going to be a long semester'.

Getting up and making her way over to the seventh year closet to take out a potion that will help harry identify his animagus she pulled out a small vial with a honey colored liquid inside it an expensive and illegal animum potion.

The potion would allow you to get into the right state of mind in order to transform into an animagus it will help potter identify his animal form and from there she would teach him how to get in and out of said form.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

Harry walked bored through the halls on the third floor towards the rotating staircase most students where in their common rooms. Enjoying their first weekend of the school year off he casted a tempus charm

_**Saturday September 8**__**th**__** 1995 3:36 pm**_

The clear linear words dictated it all he had almost 2 and a half hours before he met McGonagall

He made his way down the last corridor before the rotating stairs as he rounded a corner he ducked just as a stupefy whizzed past his head and slammed against the wall behind him dispersing he looked at the effects. He turned around before raising his eyebrow at the scene before him a bunch of 5th year Slytherin's had ganged up on a Gryffindor and of course the infamous Draco Malfoy leading the pack. "Taking pictures of us where you?!" said a girl he identified as Parkinson standing beside a very annoyed Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabe and Gregory Goyle at their flanks.

"Someones gotta put this mudblood in his place!" Goyle said getting riled up. Collin was backed up against the wall his camera was on the floor smashed to pieces

Harry smirked as he decided to interfere "do you think that you should be the one to pass that kind of judgement Goyle? Oh you must be a glutton for punishment is Master Draco going to spank you now. Especially since you didn't ask permission to speak?" Harry spoke casually in the groups direction

"Well! If it isn't Dumbledore's pet cat" sneered Malfoy. Goyle however was still fuming

"I can say what I want scarhead!" he yelled at harry before sending a dark purple stinging curse at harry which was really badly aimed as it flew meters away from him.

"cant aim a wand properly Goyle?" he notice Colin creep away from the corner of his eye "are you so used to licking the ground Draco walks on?" he said with slant eyes invoking a reaction out of Goyle

"Don't say my name Potter" Malfoy growled at potter now

Goyle was going to walk up and duel him Blaise put his arm out and stopped goyle "stop you're doing what he wants you dolt" said Pansy

* * *

DRACO (POV)

"Sorted into the wrong house where you Potter?" he said bitterly taking his wand out and aiming it at Potter "that won't work on us!" yelled Crabbe.

Potter ignored Draco and looked Blaise right in the eye.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Blaise Zabini, son of the pureblood whore, hm? What was her name again?" this struck a chord so deep Blaise drew his wand "you'll pay for that potter!" he yelled his accent rich voice could probably be heard through most of the corridors in the area professor Flitwick and Umbridge arrived on the scene behind the group just as Blaise was going to cast a dark hex he was instantly disarmed the wand flew out of his hand and into Umbridge's hand

"30 points from Slytherin for unnecessary use of magic in the hallways, and do tell dear. As to what you were going to use that spell on?" the group then looked at the spot where Potter was supposed to be standing.

"b-but he was just there" Crabbe said

"Who?" asked Umbridge

"It was potter madam, Harry Potter was standing right there" said Crabbe

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter passed me not minutes ago with Mr. Creevy, he even demonstrated an advance charm on the rotating staircases, making them swing to his favour" said Flitwick

Umbridge was getting an irritated look on her face oh so perfect face that regained composure in a fraction of a second "hem hem, ten points from each of you for lying to teachers and detention for you Mr. Blaise." Both professors went their separate ways.

"he, got us goooooooood" said Pansy with a very annoyed look on her face '80 points they lost 80 points!' all thanks to the Gryffindor golden boy.

"Will have our revenge potter" Blaise said under his breath he looked at his friend "that we will" he replied in his usual dawdle completely unfazed like his friend where just the exact opposite 'what's gotten into him this potter…. He's different… he's exactly how father described him after he saw him in my first year' he thought to himself.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

Said protagonist was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing exploding snap with Seamus and Ron.

"I don't get it harry how did you-know-who send Dementors after you if ministry has full control over them?" asked Ron

"Voldemort doesn't see boundaries" Harry replied

"There you go on again!" said seamus "telling everyone you-know-who is back but where is the evidence?!" he yelled throwing down all his cards onto the table, causing them all to explode.

"How else do you explain Cedric Diggorys death" said Ron

"It was a mistake it could happen to anyone!" Seamus said in denial Harry stood up.

"So Cedric's heart just stopped beating you say?" he said darkly.

"For all we know you killed him in that maze Potter!" Seamus said Harry had the look of pure horror on his face but it quickly changed into anger

"you don't deserve so say his name you filth!" he said about to lunge and Seamus but he was held back by Ron "Bloody hell mate calm down!" he pushed himself out of Ron's grasp glaring at him.

"I'll be in at my dorm" said harry

Harry soon took off his glasses and clothes but he kept his boxers on as he closed the curtains around his bed he thought about what had happened today.

'That wasn't a mistake' he thought about the incident in the hallway 'they were just a few Slytherin's. The Slytherins couldn't do anything about it. 'No one saw them and he took advantage of the situation revealing his Slytherin color for a bit, no harm done right?'

He abandoned his thoughts as he couldn't go to sleep yet he still had to meet with McGonagall he lazily got out of bed and got dressed in his normal clothes he wore nice black slim fit jeans and a tee-shirt.

He had gotten a haircut over the summer it was short but it still had that messy effect. His arms only had the faintest traces of hair but to the naked eye he didn't seem to have any.

His chest armpits and other regions like his legs didn't seem to have hair. Enough so that it would make a girl his age jealous he still had his boyish features though. Finally putting on his enchanted glasses, he casted a tempus charm saw that it was 5:48. He bent down and pulled out trunk from under his bed, he pulled out his invisibly cloak and put it on properly.

He lifted the hood up vanishing from sight he cast a quick silent charm around himself so no one would hear him. He kicked the trunk closed and pushed it back beneath the bed. He closed the curtains around his bed and put up his new illusion charm he learned.

It gave the fake image of harry and act just like him but if something physical touched it, it would disperse.

He left exactly at 5:50 the tempus vanished leaving no evidence of his clever handiwork.

* * *

DRACO (POV)

How, Harry Potter ended up in Gryffindor he will never know. He was lying in bed throwing and caching a toy snitch absent mindedly he still needed answers Potter did something to his father during his first year he got him sacked from his position at the ministry he fooled and outwitted him.

'Fathers pride had been so torn, that he loathed the existence of Potter after that day to the point he grew more distant from him than when he was growing up' he thought to himself. He couldn't help but he needed to know to understand why potter chose that pitiful life.

'Only I and my friends know what potter is really like. Like today when he slipped through our hands like water leaving them uncomfortable and wet with no towel to dry them. Exposed to the cooling breeze that did not exist' his mind continued its storm of Potter

'After every encounter with Potter I am like this' his thoughts grew slower and slower with every thought.

'It seems,' he thought closing his eyes that potter really was 'a snake in lions clothing….' He slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of random things (about Potter) until the blackness consumed him.

* * *

MINERVA MCGONAGALL (POV)

She sat behind her desk staring at the potion she would have potter drink 'what will his animagus be?' she thought to herself 'perhaps a cat or a dog or maybe even a ferret'

*knock* *knock*

"Come in" she said waving her hand magically opening the door she frowned no one was behind the door 'where was potter? It's time for him to start his lessons on how to become an animagus' she closed the door exasperated.

"Thank you professor" came a voice in front of her shocked her wand was already drawn at the source of the voice. Potter pulled his hood down revealing his invisibility cloak that pooled a little bit around him still too short for it he took it off and left it on the chair and sat down.

"How did you- never mind, anyway Mr. Potter this is an animum potion, it helps you understand what your animagus is." She said

Her student stared at the brownish yellow liquid "make sure you drink it all" she said.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this" he said grimacing maybe it would taste like coke like the last one he closed his eyes and downed the whole potion in a second.

"awww yuck I guess this is what troll pee tastes like!" he felt like he was going to vomit but the potion was long gone into his bloodstream.

"Mr. Potter it seems Dumbledore was correct about your fine palate" the professor said. He looked at professor McGonagall hoping that it was her idea of a joke.

"You guessed the main ingredient" she said and that's all it took he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor which wasn't much mostly pumpkin juice and undigested chicken no troll pee though 'figures he thought'

McGonagall quickly scourgifyed the mess

"I won't bore you with the rest of the ingredients Mr. Potter"

"Now I need you to concentrate on your inner self, and tell me what you see. No secrets Mr. Potter or you could die when you transform."

CHAP END

MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH.

I live, no thrive on suspense

I'mma justa joking

I had to list the potion I mean I can make harry drink gross things right? Come on Draco's cum will seem like child's play and tasty compared to this!

chap cont. at bottom of potion loveliness no?

I guess my cheekiness is reflected in the story right?

Animum Potion:

Troll pee x2

Pond slime

Aconite

Eye of newt

Flower head

Flaxseed

Ashwinder egg

Frog brain

Rat spleen

Honey

Salt

Vinegar

Lemongrass

Wiggenbush bark

Eel eye

Flower head, flaxseed, lemongrass, vinegar, salt and honey can be replaced by 2 bezoars that yields a potion that taste like troll pee, if not used potion tastes. Pleasant. But the effect remains the same

* * *

HARRY (POV)

The professor was staring expectantly at him. Ignoring the flavour of the potion that was rapidly fading he concentrated.

Images crossed his mind all blurring past him it started to slow down until he reached an image of an animal. It was a snake, 'how am I going to explain this,' the snake had a silvery underbelly that looked more white and the top was a olive greyish black the snake opened its mouth revealing its mouth as black as midnight, like it was made of onyx stone itself before it struck at him.

Before it made contact however, he was violently pulled into reality. 'Is this some sort of joke fate, decided to play on him just now?'

"Well did you see any distinct image Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked him

"Umm, well yes, It was a snake with a black mouth grayish black top silvery white underbelly" he said

"And now Mr. Potter I would like to ask you to cast your patronus charm." He nodded before turning away from the professor.

"Expecto Patrolum!" he said his wand tip glowed a bluish hue before a long stream burst of light from it. It was 10 feet long and it spiral and curled around he moved his wand as it followed his movements it zipped around the room at incredible speeds. He dismissed it the snake curled into a ball of light before dispersing.

"How long was the duration of the image in your head Mr. Potter" she asked another question

"About a minute enough time for it to look at me open its mouth and try to kill me!" he said worriedly

"Well it seems Dumbledore was right, you're more far along than we thought. Mr. Potter it seems that you should find out what your animagus is and do so quickly." Harry nodded

"Now close your eyes and I want you to clear your mind, think of the sounds in the air, around you." she said. Harry emptied his thoughts and listened to the silence in the room. It took a few minutes to get used to it but soon he felt comfortable.

"Now picture the shape of the snake its body its details the eyes the mouth." She said Harry did as asked.

He saw the same snake he met before when he drank the potion remembering all the details as if it were engraved into his soul.

He saw the slender body the tight coils of muscle, the length, the eyes and most importantly its fangs and mouth.

He soon felt like he was being stretched thin like one person had grabbed his head and another had tied his legs together and then they pulled, to the point his head felt detached from the rest of his body.

He was drawn back to reality he looked around tasting the air around him his sensor organs on his nose picking up heat in the room giving everything an a blue or red image depending on heat image he could see everything taste everything.

Finally opening his eyes (not physically put mentally) the red and blue details changed into the color of the world he knew he still had binocular vision which it was a relief.

It took some getting used to he could switch his vision form ordinary human or to the infrared snake like vision.

He also felt very powerful like a spring coil ready to strike without thinking but he knew better.

He could see the front end of the desk from the chair he was coiled in he looked up and saw professor McGonagall's shocked face

"Well you seem more than capable of achieving the form, but that was just a mind exercise it was not supposed to cause a transformation"

"_Well how was I to know I would change instantly?" _he hissed out, then realised she probably couldn't understand him.

He still rose to her eye level he kept rising seeing how high he could go 'evidently very high it seems' it seems his form could rise to 6 ft. tall he was is normal boy (maybe one or two inches shorter than most boys but in the same area) he was currently a boy of 5'5 but his animagus was 10 ft. long but he can rise 6 feet high in his animagus as long as I have the rest of my body on the ground

He must have been a tree dwelling type snake then his silvery white underbelly could blend in with the sky.

She sighed "people spend many years trying to perfect their transformation" he stared at McGonagall if snakes could stare 'I wonder how I get out of this form' he thought to himself

"Now clear your mind again Mr. Potter and think of your human form again. The last image of yourself in the mirror will do" harry did as she instructed and felt himself being mushed together and then stretched like someone had taken his arms and legs and decided to pull them out.

He opened his eyes and saw that he had his knees on the chair with his feet dangling off the side of the chair, and his upper body was up and facing the professor "so that wasn't supposed to happen I'm assuming that the first time is the hardest one to do"

"And Mr. Potter it's incredibly risky, however since you seemed to have skipped all the lessons and went straight for the form. All I can suggest now is practice, going in and out of the form until you don't feel the need to concentrate on the image in your head" she said

"You also seemed to have lost something" harry looked around before looking down he was shirtless his boxers seemed to be slipping down and his pants where hanging dangerously low feeling embarrassed he looked around for his shirt pulling up his pants and his boxers he put his shirt back on.

"You still need to enchant you clothes Mr. Potter I will show you the spell" she took off her hat and placed it on the table she made her wand movements in a perfect semi-circle and said "intestina vestis" her wands tip shot out a soft blue glow with silver sparkles that engulfed the hat. "Make sure you are not wearing the clothes you enchant Mr. Potter or the spell will backfire." Said McGonagall

* * *

MCGONAGALL (POV)

She and harry practised the Clothing Enchantment until he going get it right almost every time it took a few hours but it seems Harry Potter is ever the quick learner.

The first time harry cast the spell was the worst his sloppy hand movements had caused a small burst of blue, like a camera flash blinding her (and himself) and a few sparkles that pathetically 'fzzt' out of existence at the tip of the wand.

She cast a tempus charm the mist formed on the desk informing her it was 8:30 half an hour before curfew

She looked up to see Harry enchanting a dress that she transfigured from the desk. He had mastered the spell it seemed she walked around her desk and picked up the invisibility cloak. "Mr. Potter," she said. Harry turned around and saw her holding his cloak out to him

"It's almost curfew I do not wish to keep you longer" she said

"Yes, Professor, and thank you for teaching me the animagus form" she smiled at Potter she had her doubts about Mr. Potter when she found out his animagus was a snake but.

In the end Harry still seemed to be dubiously courageous but ever since he's gotten back she heard rumours of his cleverness.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

It seemed he had finally mastered the enchantment spell; he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about his day, they were his only friends that really supported him.

'Especially, when Dumbledore decided to take them out of the loop, but thanks to Fred and George's Wizard's creations the 'Extendible Ear' it allowed them to eavesdrop on the orders conversations, most of the summer anyways until Mrs. Weasley found them.

When he finally made it to the Gryffindor common room he took off his invisibility cloak going up into the dorm to drop it off he came back into the common room.

Hermione was reading a potions textbook on the couch, and Ron was playing wizard's chess against the sixth year Katie Bell, near the window.

"Ron, why do I have to play this stupid game with you, its sooo boring" Katie said

Harry made his way to the couch where Hermione, was reading her potions textbook intently. "Hermione," he didn't get a reaction out of her "Hermione," he asked again

"shhshhhhh, Harry I'm reading a very important part" curiously he looked over her shoulder. She was reading intently on how to properly cut the Sopophorous Bean and to get the correct amount of juices out of it. 'Typical he thought, leave it to Hermione to find, that, interesting.'

A few minutes later he got bored and looked over to what Ron was doing.

"Check-mate!" Ron called out from the other side of the room swooning with pride.

"I would get struck by lightning again; but I still won't understand the concept of this game" Katie, whined before she got up and headed in the general direction of the sixth year girls dormitories.

Ron walked over to harry and sat down on the sofa in front of him and Hermione "hey, mate" Ron greeted Harry "oh, hey Ron" said Hermione putting the book down and smiling at Ron. 'And for him she puts the book down' Harry looked at Hermione a bit annoyed.

"Hey guys I have to speak to you in private. Can we move over to the fireplace?" he said.

Hermione nodded "But, Harry I just sat down" Ron whined. Hermione however was not impressed, "Get up you lazy lump" Hermione said annoyed.

Ron got up grumbling about how unfair she was being and how they couldn't talk where they were sitting. "You know how Dumbledore called me to his office today right?" he said as he looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron finished pretending to poke the fire with the poker coming back and sat beside Hermione. Both of them looked at him.

They both had their attention on Harry, he then proceeded to tell them about the potions he had to drink Ron burst out laughing when he told them he drank a troll pee potion. Harry then proceeded to tell them about his animagus form and how he achieved it on his first try.

This of course led to a long lecture about how dangerous what harry did was and how he could have died and how he shouldn't perform another stunt like that 'blah, blah, blah die, blah, blah, blah you-know-who, blah' the whole routine Ron and Harry both tuned out bored.

"Harry, are you even listening the me?!" Hermione yelled Ron jumped in at hearing this and changed the topic instantly. He saved his friend from another rant about the 'importance of paying attention' - courtesy of the master of adequacy and beyond, Hermione Granger.

"So what is your Animagus, Harry?" Ron asked

Harry was nervous so far he had avoided the question. "ummmm, it's a, ummm-" he babbled

Hermione cut in curiosity forgetting about her lecture, "spit it out already!" she said. Harry sat silently, contemplating how to tell them what he was 'they'll overreact!' he thought 'but they are my friends they deserve to know.

"We won't mind harry, even if you're a pink flobberworm. Snape definitely won't mind, he'll probably make you the next ingredient." Ron said, grinning at him from ear to ear, irking Harry.

"I'm not a Flobberworm Ron!" he exclaimed

"Fish?" Ron asked

"No" harry replied

"Bat?"

"No"

"Hairy sea cucumber?"

"No!"

"Platypus?"

"No"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione intervened

"Please mate tell us, we won't laugh we promise!" Ron said turning to Hermione "right Hermione?"

"Yeah" she said.

'Here goes nothing' he thought. "Well It's kind of like, ummm-like a snake" he whispered the last word.

Hermione looked at him like he had grown a second head. Ron was wide eyed and gaping at him.

"I'm sure it's a friendly snake!" he defended himself "McGonagall told me to research it" he said again reaching out and trying to avoid if it was possible his friends becoming judgemental.

"Will you help me Hermione, please" this brought her back to reality. She shook her head and replied "of course Harry" Ron getting over his initial shock turned away from Harry "I'll be in bed" he said walking away from them.

"Well start searching tomorrow in the library at seven" Hermione said walking away towards the dormitories.

Still sure whether or not to go back into the boy's dormitory and face Ron he opted out 'it'll be safer for him to go to sleep first' after all it just reached 9 curfew just began and who was he to follow the rules?

He went to his dormitory that he just happened to share with Ron, he opened the door and walked in he looked over to Ron's bed his eyes where closed and he looked like he was in a random position.

But harry knew for a fact he wasn't sleeping, because Ron snored. Smiling at his friend's antics but then realising Ron was avoiding him. He frowned making his way over to his trunk he pulled out his school cloak with the Gryffindor symbol on it.

The school was purposely set to be a few degrees colder at night so students would be encouraged to go back to their nice warm common rooms. Sighing he put his wand on the nightstand so he put on the school cloak and then walked out of the room, closing the door 'I'll just go wander the corridors until you really go to sleep.' He thought

* * *

DRACO (POV)

He woke up with a start; he had a dreamt that Harry Potter killed his mother and forced his father to go insane. It was truly a horrifying dream, it ended with him finding harry at the school hallways and pinning Harry to the floor and having his way with him.

The nightmare ended as soon as Potter killed his father and strangling him in his sleep. He shook his head Potter was a harmless fly that was going to get swatted by the dark lord.

The dream didn't make any sense at all, but then again do dreams ever make sense?

He thought about his encounter about potter earlier that day the evil glint in potter eyes, no way. Potter couldn't be as dark as father had suggested to him. 'I need some fresh air' he thought to himself.

He made his way out of the common room, "where are you going" came a voice from behind him he turned around and looked at Daphne Greengrass and Millicent sitting beside her. They were both sitting on the leather loveseat in the common room.

"None of your business," he said walking out of the common room.

He soon found himself on the sixth floor the prefects patrols weren't going to start for another hour after curfew. He walked down another corridor leading to the boy's washroom on the sixth floor.

He heard footsteps up ahead curious he hid beside the corridor wall he looked around the corner just in time to see Potter walk by the washroom entrance in his school cloak 'where are you going' he thought to himself as he followed him.

A few minutes later he realised that Potter was simply wandering the halls or he had noticed his presence and decided not to go where he was going. Either way he was going to confront him he pulled out his wand "POTTER!" he yelled. Potter turned around shocked at the confrontation. 'That stupid glint in his eyes I hate it I'll teach him' he thought glumly

He pointed his wand at him "I'll teach you not to mess with us again" he notice potter hadn't drawn his wand yet "what is it potter am I so below you that I'm not worthy of your wand?" he yelled again his sneer more evident on his face.

Potter looked at him again "you could say that…" Potter chuckled he sneered at him "stupefy!" he yelled but potter dodged it with ease, turned around and ran down the hall

But before potter could turn the corner of the hall he yelled "Locomotor Wibbly!" hitting Potter straight in the back.

* * *

HARRY (POV)

'Dammit he left his wand in the room-' "Locomotor Wibbly!" he heard Malfoy yell a second later he felt the curse travel down his back and into his legs he felt weak in the legs and the next step he took caused him to flip over and land on his back "oomph" he closed his eyes in pain before opening them.

He raised himself on his elbows and looked up. Malfoy was standing over him pointing his wand at his face "where's your wand potter?" Malfoy asked him. Harry looked away avoiding eye contact, "well?" Malfoy said questioningly. He looked up just in time to see realisation cross Malfoy's face.

"Well, well, well, it seems I caught scarhead at the best possible time defenceless and alone!" his rival grinned evilly

* * *

Draco (POV)

The possibilities where endless 'I could do anything to him!' (a/n. not that you dirty minded perverts)

"Potter," he said "unless you want a really big fat black eye in the morning you'll answer all my questions" he cast a silencing charm around them and put his wand away. He stomped on Potter's stomach once making sure he couldn't get up.

"AAAGH" Potter cried out. Before potter could get away or curl into a ball, he grabbed him by collar and slammed him onto the corridor wall "you're so pathetic without your wand you know?" he mocked Potter. It felt good really good, to have so much power over your rival. It felt, arousing, very, very arousing.

"Potter, do you have any idea what I could do to you right now?" he whispered into Potters ear his breath traveling down potters neck, rolling off his shoulder and coming back and hitting his cheek.

Potter shuddered under him. He looked at Harry, his piercing grey eyes looking into potters equally piercing green eyes. "But I'll ask you something instead," he pushed harry further into the wall until Harry's head was pushed against the wall Harry hissed in pain. "In second year what did you do to my father?"

The seemingly passive potter now looked him dead in the eye "well, that's a dumb question" Harry chuckled. He slapped him hard across his face leaving Potters cheek red.

"Answer me!" he yelled "or are you really that daft?" he sneered hoping the later be true.

"I, Harry James Potter embarrassed Lucius Abraxus Malfoy in front of the Minister of Magic, in front of the entire Wizengamont and made him lose his job, which I very much enjoyed" Harry Potter looked him dead in the eye and smiled defiantly.

He felt pure rage and white hot anger and sadness, using both of his hands he took harry by the collar lifted him and threw the smaller boy on the floor. Staring at the small boy tears forming in his eyes

"I swear on my life Potter that I will see you die!" his tears now going down his face and falling from his chin. He pulled out his wand "do you have any idea how much pain you caused me and my mother? Do you?!" he cried

"Did daddy spank poor Draco because of me, poor pureblood can't stand the idea that poor old daddy didn't shower him with gifts at every corner?" Harry smirked at him the ever endearing evil glint in his eye. Harry was about about to get up to face him until;

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled, pouring all his hatred into it.

Potter collapsed like a ton of bricks on the floor he shook in pain "AGHHSHHH PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY!, IM SORRY! PLEASE STOP!" Potter back arched off the floor as he screamed it looked almost erotic as begged. He let go of the curse.

"I don't care if I go to Azkaban, potter! I will kill you tonight!" the world doesn't need potter he will be doing the world a favour.

"Why!" Potter yelled fear clear in his eyes tears where in his eyes from the pain that still tingled in his body.

"Oh I don't know!, it's not enough that you lost your family put you have to tear apart other family's to? You're a parasite potter and you need to be exterminated!" he yelled raising his trembling wand at harry

"And now you will die!" he yelled

"No Draco, stop please, don't do it I'll do anything please!" Harry pleaded with him as he used his and feet to get away from Draco from his position on the floor Harry's back was however only met with the cold stone wall of the corridor.

Harry was crying now as he stared into the eyes of the person who was going to murder him. "Maybe, after I kill you father will love me again and our Lord will praise me and make me his favourite death eater!"

This struck a nerve deep in Potter as rage seeped into him accepting his fate "then I will swear you this Draco Malfoy if I live, I will kill every single pureblood that ever lived. And in happiness I will watch as muggleborns and half-bloods inherit the world." Harry promised darkly

He laughed at him

"you won't live I promise you that!" he yelled. His hand was trembling as if it didn't want to do what his mind was telling it to do. Trying to control the trembling but he only managed to keep it as a minimum.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled the sick green light shot from his wand and traveled through potter that was the last thing he saw closing his eyes he ran away from the scene of his crime.

* * *

Chapter end

A/N

(its not the end of the story!)

His plan seems to have blown out of proportion as he killed harry potter!

Not the ending you were expecting?

Review your rage onto me!

I wonder how Harrys gonna have &*# with Draco if he's dead?

U kno stuff leik dat

I know ZOMBIE!HARRYPOTTER

HAHA, JK JK

Ill let you evil people try to figure out what the next chapter is about


	3. Chapter 3 The Murderer

ASLIC Chapter 3

(thank you for the Reviews!)

Ah, I feel suspenseful! =D

Warning: (Possible) Suggestive Scenes, Violence, Drama, ummm other things I cannot think of right now!

* * *

Chapter 3

**The Murderer**

* * *

RON WEASLEY (POV)

He couldn't get to sleep, he had stayed awake for almost an hour after Harry had left 'I can't believe I did that, I've gone loopy. Even though his animagus is a snake he still told us first, maybe it's a brave snake? If there was one?' his thoughts where almost chaotic 'why isn't Harry back yet?' he really should talk to him. Tell him that he didn't care about his animagus being a snake. He stared at Harry's empty bed.

He waited a few more minutes before getting nervous 'where are you Harry?' he thought to himself. He got out of bed and made his way over to the room door beginning his personal quest to find Harry.

* * *

HARRY (POV) (he's still alive wtf?)

Darkness, that's all he could see 'am I dead' he thought

'If, this is what dying feels like then, it's boring as hell' he thought. Suddenly he felt the urge to wake up, he gasped as he took in a sharp breath he looked down the hallway it was empty and only the fire from the torches lit his view. A sudden pain in his head took over.

He started remembering what happened, his memories ended as his last memory of Draco Malfoy shouting '"AVADA KEDAVRA"'.

'I'm not dead am I?' He looked around and saw that his glasses had fallen off during his encounter with his would be murderer.

He stayed there a few minutes thinking of how he survived the killing curse, once again. The spell had not backfired otherwise there would be a very dead Malfoy near him 'I'll have to research things that can survive the killing curse other than myself.'

He got up and fell down again "damn you stupid Malfoy, I'll get my revenge, don't you worry" he muttered to himself the wibbly curse still hadn't worn off. He needed to dispel it 'how am I going to get out of here, oh yeah my animagus is legless!' he smirked to himself.

He concentrated it was much harder with his headache; he tried harder until his brain felt like it was going to pop. He sighed, 'try again; you can do this it easy!' he relaxed against the wall thinking of how it felt to be in his animagus form what it looked.

A few minutes of concentration later he felt the familiar sensation of being vertically stretched and packed together. The infrared world took over, but it ended as he opened his eyes. He looked around, but this caused him to fall over his body laded on its belly side, but it didn't hurt. He looked around and saw his clothes had fallen off.

'I completely forgot to enchant them, but it doesn't matter I will come back for them anyways, Just as soon as I got rid of the stupid curse.' He slithered down the hall at surprising speeds faster than he could run his snake body was long slender and 10 feet long clearly designed for reflex, muscle and speed.

A few minutes of slithering in the general direction of Gryffindor tower he started to slow down and he felt it getting colder and colder 'if I just make it to those stair leading to the seventh floor.' But his instincts told him to stop, and he did.

He eventually curled into a ball (circle things snakes do) and closed his eyes. His infrared vision took over looking for possible heat sources the torches where the hottest things there but their heat didn't seem to affect the surrounding area.

'Dammit I'm stuck, again!' he thought 'but I can't stop I'll just move slowly' opening his eyes he slithered again, slower than a baby could crawl he moved down the hallway a few minutes later he finally reached the stairs, but it was getting colder. 'What I would give to have a heating charm or bask in the sun in the morning' he thought lazily.

He continued moving up the first step. He felt strange vibrations on the stairs it was rhythmic, one vibration after another as the vibration got what it felt like or what he thought was louder until he heard the reverberations of feet making contact with the ground. He looked up to see his best friend Ron Weasley moving down the stairs but stopped as he saw him. Ron took a few steps back.

Harry using the last of his strength coordinated his muscles to move up to 4 feet in height "_ron you've got to help me_" he hissed 'oh yeah great wise one he will understand that' he thought to himself

"Harry is that you?" Ron said with a clearly scared tone. Harry moved his snake head up and down, Ron sighed in relief "you gave me a scare there mate, umm, why don't you, you know like un-transform?" Harry shook his head from side to side "_I'm naked Ron!_" he hissed however looked threating when he said it "Alright okay, a-are you stuck or something?"

Harry nodded "do you want me to carry you back to the dorm?" He nodded and Ron started walking towards him, he put his hand out a bit unsure. Harry slowly went up another foot over his hand and slithered up his naked arm Ron was only wearing his tank top. He enjoyed Ron's body heat "I guess you are Harry then." Ron mumbled quietly.

Harry wrapped his slender body around Ron's form; his head was on Ron's naked shoulder but he moved around so his body was around Ron's neck he continued wrapping around his chest under Ron's exposed armpit soaking up the body heat he was releasing "Blimy, Harry do you have to do that, your cold and heavy! " Ron said whining

'If only snakes could roll their eyes' he mused. So far only 5 feet managed to get onto Ron's body luckily he was a slender and long snake. He was also agile wrapping around Ron one more time near the stomach with no more upper body to wrap around. Harry went for the alternative

"Oh no Harry you better not be-" Ron shivered as Harrys tail section slithered into his sleeping trousers through his gentlemen's area and wrapped around his thigh. He finished by tightening around Ron's body one more time and loosening around his neck he looked up tasting Ron's ear with his tongue.

(a/n More suspense perverts!)

Then his black tongue kept flickering out once in a while testing the air he flicked his tail end against Ron's thigh urging him to move "why did you have to do that, you could have like done something else my arm maybe. Noooo it had to be my thigh you better not tell anybody 'bout this Harry" he was getting annoyed and flicked his leg again. "Stop doing that, I'm not a horse!" Harry flicked him again and chuckled.

"I give up, your impossible!" Ron said smiling turning around and walking back towards their dorm. A few minutes later he reached their dorm luckily no one was in their common room and he and Ron shared one dorm.

He reluctantly detached himself from his heat source when they got back. He slithered under his sheets and concentrated on his original form again. Then appeared under the sheets naked as the day he was born he slipped from under the covers but kept the sheet on and reached for his nightstand where he had unfortunately forgotten his wand.

He dispelled the curse from his legs and moved out from under the comforter. Ron looked away from him "now I know why you, didn't want to transform back. Listen Harry, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but you know I don't mind your animagus is a snake" Ron said. He quickly healed his face while Ron looked away.

Harry had pulled out his trunk and put on his sleepwear now "I don't mind Ron, I know you're not used to change" he said forgiving him he turned around to make his way out the door again "by the way Harry what where you doing?" Harry stopped and turned around he had to tell Ron something

"umm, well ,you see I was worried about confronting you, so I left the room. A few minutes ago I decided I would try out my new animagus form around the castle. I forgot to enchant my clothes in my excitement I left my clothes behind and headed for the common room. But I started running out of energy, you know snakes are cold blooded they need heat to survive right?" he explained Ron nodded in understanding at what he meant.

"You should enchant all your clothes Harry so you don't have to worry about getting naked every time" Ron said replying intelligently "that's a great idea Ron I'll do that now, we should both get to sleep" harry said enthusiastically, he was going to do that right away but recent events had stopped him.

He looked down at his open trunk taking his wand he placed all his clothing on the floor he enchanted everything at once. He quickly cleared away the mess with his wand everything neatly folded itself away. A snore came from his right indicating Ron had fallen asleep, during his enchantment.

He waved his wand causing all the lights in the room to turn off 'god I missed magic' he thought to himself 'today was clearly the worst day of my life' he curled under the sheets and went to sleep, thinking about revenge.

* * *

DRACO MALFOY (POV)

He stared at the upper portion of his four poster bed's canopy he was staring at it for hours lifelessly 'as lifeless as Potter's body in the hallway?' he started crying again as he thought about the murder he just committed. He had a silencing charm around his bed so he wouldn't wake up his roommate Blaise with his pitiful sobs.

Thoughts of Potters life he had taken away consumed him until morning, he kept thinking about the way Harrys lips moved has he promised him the dark future of the purebloods. 'but I killed him, so I saved all the purebloods right?' he shivered. He soon remembered the feeling of Potters body, but now the body was cold dead in the hallway killed by him. There was a cell in Azkaban with his name on it for the rest of eternity.

He started sobbing again for the next hour thinking about how he had murdered somebody, Blaise stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened and got up "what time is it" Blaise groaned completely unaware 'so innocent' he thought to himself regaining his composure and wiping away his tears he tested his voice a few times behind the silencing spell, looking away from Blaise until he got it right.

When he did, he took down and said "it's almost eight" feigning a voice of normalness but inside he was dying. "Oh breakfast ends at 10 on Sunday I still have time" Blaise said with a groggy voice going back to sleep. He got up and made his way to the dorms private bathroom. Staring at the image of himself in the mirror, his eyes where puffy and red tear streaks marred his cheeks and black bags that had a huge contrast to his pale face were under his eyes.

'So this is the great Draco Malfoy, oh supreme heir to the throne of his pureblood bloodline now' mocked the voice of his now dead rival Harry Potter "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he said to no one as he collapsed from the front of the sink onto his knees he brought his knees to his chest as he continued crying for another 10 minutes before he regained his composure and made his way over to the shower.

He scrubbed himself harshly, thinking of how Potter begged him not to do it not to kill him. He left the shower his pale skin red from the harsh treatment 'you deserve more than that you sick freak!' he thought to himself. 'Am I going insane? What's wrong with me?' He dried himself off. Brushed his teeth wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way over to his bed he pulled out perfectly pressed shirt and trousers.

He pulled out his boxers and put them on and threw the towel on his bed. He put his shirt on, then put on his trousers and tucked his shirt in; picking up his wand and moving over to the bathroom mirror. He cast a glamour charm hiding the bags under his eyes and the puffiness of his eyes. Blowing his nose one last time to clear up any snot that hat built up when he cried. A few minutes later he moved out of the washroom looking refreshed, perfect as always.

'As fresh as a murderer can look' he thought degraded himself tears threatened to come spilling out as he shook with fear. 'It won't be long now they'll know who did it, they will find me.' He started to panic he regained his composure he shook his head and move towards the door 'I'll have my last breakfast with my friends' He knew they would make him rot in Azkaban for a year, before giving him the kiss.

He sighed making his way out of the common room and towards the great hall.

* * *

HARRY POTTER (POV)

He had woken up around 9ish in the morning

'It's my day off today I finished all my assignments on Friday night that leaves my research for my animagus form.' He mused as he walked towards the great hall; he knew any information on things that can survive the killing curse (except, himself) would be in the restricted section. 'I'll come back during the night and look for It.' he thought

Harry was now coming down the hall towards the great hall, he opened the door and went inside. Sneaking a look at the head table where Umbridge always sat and drank her morning tea while observing students with carefully concealed hawk eyes, today however she was absent. Harry purposefully ignored the Slytherin table as he walked towards Hermione he knew Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table but he ignored it he grabbed a piece of toast and sat down munching on it.

He never really liked eating after waking up, 'but, for the sake of my plan….".

* * *

DRACO (POV)

He was drinking the coffee from the mug looking nervously around the great hall Pansy and Crabbe where sitting by him Crabbe however was stuffing his face like a pig and pansy was cutting through her eggs with unnecessary elegance. Stark differences sat on either side of him. He took another sip of his coffee when the great hall door opened again. His eyes had caught the movement he stared at the figure than walked in 'it can't be no, it's not possible!' he thought's going into a frenzy.

He kept staring at Potter for the next ten minutes relief washed over him but the guilt remained the agonizing thoughts of Harry's death left him as a new grief took over. But it was all overridden as he started to worry, 'he promised that he, no, no!' he suddenly got up and quickly walked out of the great hall, his friends hadn't minded his urgency and continued on what they were doing.

After he left the great hall he made quick strides back towards the direction of the dungeons a few minutes later when he walked through the many hallways under the castle. He felt alone, starting to relax and slow his stride.

He heard the swish of a spell behind him before he knew it he fell a few feet forward he landed hard on his shoulder with a sickening crunch "AGGHHGHHHH" he cried as his shoulder dislocated itself.

Before he could roll over onto his face he took his hand and stopped himself from rolling over. He quickly he pushed himself back into a sitting position quickly before he reached into his sleeve and summoned his wand "EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled the voice not missing a beat his wand flicked from his hand and flew to his attacker who caught it with ease.

"Well, well that was quite a reaction, Mister, Malfoy." said a bitter voice. He looked up to his attacker "Potter!" he seethed out "Don't!" Harry said, raising both wands at him "don't, you dare say my name. You lost that right when you tried to kill me!" Potter yelled.

"W-w-wait, I didn't mean to I swear I just….-" he tried to stall potter but it seems he wasn't buying it. "What? Just- tried to kill me that's all, right?" Potter finished for him in a menacing tone, "well I think-" Potter stopped before continuing a different sentence "we will finish this later, I'm keeping your wand Malfoy do as I say or it will find itself in a ministry auror's hands. It will be quite interesting you know? I'll just say:

'Dear Auror Office, I'm sorry to disturb you sir or madam, but I found this wand no one in Hogwarts seems to have claimed it, since I don't know how to perform tracer spells, I hope this wand finds its rightful master. Signed HJP' interesting isn't it? When the auror casts a ministry grade tracer spell on it he will find out the owner and the spells they recently cast used no?" Potter smirked with the evil glint in his eye that no one except him in the school ever seemed to receive.

He stared at him in pure fear, it only grew as Potter made his way over to him, and he put both wands up his sleeves. Potter kicked him to the floor, he tried to struggle but the dislocating pain was near blinding now "AHGH, PLEASE STOP! HELP" he tried yelling surely someone would hear him fearing for his life now he didn't give a shit about pride. Potters face was now stoic "Do as I say and I will" Potter said with a distant tone. Potters foot moved to his dislocated joint and applied slow pressure. His free hand instinctively moved to Potters foot to try and move it up with no avail. "AAGGHGGG!, OK OK OK I WILL DO AS YOU SAY JUST STOP!" He begged.

Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks Potter gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen but it did not fit the situation at all. The only thing that gave him away was that stupid glint in his eyes "that's, more like it Draco it wasn't that hard was it?" his nemesis said with that stupid fake smile, Then Potter mercilessly slammed his foot down on the dislocated joint giving it another relocation back to its original position "AGGGGGGGHHGH, WHY, I Said I Would Do As You Say!" his voice was reaching it breaking point. The pain was almost reaching the point he didn't even have the effort to yell it away anymore.

Potter completely ignored his question "Do, Not and I mean Do, NOT tell anyone about this, you hear?" all he could do was nod with a very pained expression "good" Potter said walking away the pain had grown as his adrenaline from meeting potter wore off it was mind numbingly painful now. As soon as he saw familiar Slytherin robed student walk towards him but she got blurry as he finally passed out from the pain.

* * *

CHAP END

Awww, poor Draco

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ ~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Motto


End file.
